Dominando a los Dominadores
by Haruhiko Namikaze
Summary: los Uchihas quieren obtener mas Poder en Konoha y para ello necesitan conquistar al Hokage y los Exhokages que ahora son los Consejeros del actual NaruSasu MinaFuga HashiMada


Una sombra se podia divisar en la oscuridad de las altas horas de la noche saltando entre los techos y corriendo por los callejones, cuidandose de cualquiera que lo quisiera perseguir hoy era el dia que sucederia algo importante y por fin que el estubiera presente en la toma de desiciones, pasaron algunos minutos desde que llego de su casa hasta el punto de encuentro en el que le habian citado.

-Llegas tarde- lo miro un hombre con unos ojos de color rojo sangre que rapidamente se fueron quedando en sus tipicas orbes negras-

-Tch- Fue lo unico que salio de su boca y se acomodo en el pequeño espacio en el cual se suponia que tendrian que tomar desiciones-

-Sasuke-Hablo un hombre con una cara de pocos amigos mirandolo a los ojos necesitamos pedirte que hagas algo por el bien del Clan-

-Depende de que se supone que haga cumplire- Dijo friamente y serio sin ningun deje de respeto al hombre que tenia enfrente a pesar de ser su padre, pero asi eran los uchihas, no se respetaban ni ellos mismos pero estaban dispuestos a sacrificar todo lo que fuere por el bien del clan.

-tsk -ahora ese sonido particular salio de la boca del segundo mayor que estaba ahi-

-Naruto...- dijo tratando de acomodar mejor las palabras en su mente despues de todo estaba refiriendose al actual hokage-Naruto es...Como decirlo... Homosexual? -pregunto el padre a su hijo-

-No- Respondio friamente y acomodo sus cabellos- es Bisexual- aclaro y volvio a su posicion ergida y despreocupada-

-Ese pequeño bastardo te quiere ¿no?- Hablo por primera ves el mayor de los que estaba ahi-

-Flash Back-

_Naruto y sasuke se encontraban trabajando recontruyendo la aldea, el rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima del azabache y esto a el ya le empezaba a cansar._

_-¿Que tanto miras?¿Tengo Monos en la Cara?- Pregunto un tanto molesto y sarcastico pero su tonto y ahora hokage amigo no se daria cuenta de ninguna delas 2-_

_-E-eh? N-no-ttebayo! -rio nerviosamente por lo bajo y tomo una bocanada de aire-Sasuke...-lo llamo moviendo su mano indicando que se acercara a el-_

_-Que quieres Dobe?- Pregunto retirandose los guantes que tenia mientras se acercaba y obsevava que el rubio hacia lo mismo-_

_-Y-yo -sujetó la mano del Azabache, lo jalo hasta estar pegado a su cuerpo y lo miro a los ojos- Me Gustas Sasuke -susurro y beso sus labios, el azabache estaba confundido, pensaba que el era heterosexual pero en verdad tenia ganas de responderle al rubio pero juntó todo su orgullo uchiha y se apartode el con una mirada molesta y sonrojada-Disculpame -suspiro y volvio a colocarse sus guantes para seguir en su trabajo-_

_Flash Back End_

-¿Cómo se enteraron de eso? -Pregunto muy sonrojado y alterado el menor-

-En esta aldea todo se sabe pequeño-respondio su padre revolviendole los cabellos-

-Y ¿que quieren que haga?- pregunto el menor-

-Queremos que enamores al Rubio idiota para tener una mejor posicion en konoha-Contesto el de largos cabellos y ojos de 3 colores-

-Tsk, ¿no les basta con que les haigan devuelto el control en la policia de Konoha?-pregunto algo enfadado con los mayores porque le pedian hacer algo mas cruel que lo que habria hecho estando con Orochimaru-

-la policia es solo un pequeño escalon para volvernos a apoderar de Konoha mi querido Nieto- Dijo con un deje degracia el mayor-

-Lo hare con una condicion- Miro a los 2 mayores atentamente y seriamente-

-Y Cual es esa?-Pregunto su padre-

-Si Me Rompen el culo a mi se los romperan a ustedes tambien. Quiero que tu madara lo intentes Con Hashirama y Tu padre Con Minato-

-Tsk- salio de la boca de los mayores con enojo-

-Estas lo...-iba a hablar el fundador de Konoha cuando fue interrumpido por el mayor menor a el-

-Ok, pero dame una buena explicacion porque deberiamos aceptar el trato-penso el mayor que le habia ganado la partida al pequeño-

-Simple, Minato y Hashirama son los consejeros de naruto junto con Iruka y Kakashi, Si tenemos a 3 de ellos, osea Naruto, Minato y Hashirama, a Iruka y a Kakashi no les quedara mas que aceptar lo que el hokage desee hacer-

-Maldito- Susurro por lo bajo el fundador viendose contra la pared- tienes buena cabeza de conspirador Sasuke -lo elogio el mayor-

-Despues de todo soy un Uchiha ¿no?-rió sarcasticamente y los miro- Tenemos un Trato? -alzó una Ceja-


End file.
